


The Happiest Place on Earth (AKA Levi, Stop Being Such a Sourpuss)

by gingersinthebluebox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland Trip, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Some OOC Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, especially for levi sorry, it's just a big fluffy disneyland friendship au okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersinthebluebox/pseuds/gingersinthebluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi isn’t good with kids, Hanji gets overexcited, Erwin is just a big kid, and Mike’s only there for smells.</p><p>Modern Disneyland AU for the best squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth (AKA Levi, Stop Being Such a Sourpuss)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a good 2 years ago. I'm not actively in the fandom anymore, but I did spend a lot of time on this one shot, and I'm quite proud of it. I never got the chance to post it until I was going through my old documents and found it. There may be some out of character moments and pieces that don't make much sense in correspondence with canon, but I had fun writing, what I think is, a sweet, simple, cute story about a fun, loving group of friends, and I hope you have fun reading it.

The tram departed and Hanji was almost vibrating in excitement. Their head jumped around as their short ride began and they tried to take in as much as they could.

"Please, Hanji." Levi looked at them in disgust. "You're acting like a child."

"Levi," Hanji almost whined, "we're at _Disneyland_. I'm excited. I'm ready to have fun."

The short one huffed but didn’t reply and instead turned to the seat in front of him, where two tall blond men sat conversing quietly. He and Hanji sat in silence until the tram stopped near the entrance to Disneyland. The group of four climbed out and Hanji whipped out four passes that they had previously verified and gave one to each of the three men.

"I got hoppers," they announced, "so where to first, boys?"

The men looked at each other. Mike shrugged, indifferent. Levi stared at Erwin, trying to look intimidating, which was difficult, as the latter was much taller than the former.

"I want to go to California Adventure." he announced, still staring down Erwin, who only nodded and grinned at his friends. The group walked through bag check and entered the line for California Adventure.

"So it begins." Mike muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Once inside, Hanji's head turned frantically. Levi grabbed the back of their Goofy t-shirt to ensure they didn't run away. Mike quietly observed his surroundings as they made their way into the park, and helped make sure Erwin, who was examining a map of the park, didn't run into little kids or was run over by a trolley.

Hanji spotted a souvenir store and ran over to peer through the window. "You should get that blue hat, Levi! The tall one with the Mickey ears!" They told the short dark haired man. Levi rolled his eyes in reply.

Erwin pointed to their left, at a tower looming over the rest of the park. "Do you guys want to go on Tower of Terror first?" The other two men nodded, but Hanji hesitated.

"Uh... I don't know," they said, biting their lower lip, "It looks kind of scary. I mean, just listen to those people screaming in, y'know, terror."

Erwin chuckled. "Most people do that just to be silly. Trust me, Hanji, I've been on it before. It's not that bad."

"You're the one who wanted to go to Disneyland." Levi muttered. Hanji, not hearing him, nodded slowly and followed the tall men through the crowd.

When they reached the fake hotel, the line stretched all the way from inside to the entrance gate. Mike, Erwin, and Hanji stood behind the last people with no comment. The sign next to the entrance read "Time From This Point: 30 Minutes".

"I am not waiting in that line," Levi protested.

"Oh, come on, Levi," Hanji said, "This is hardly a line. Do you know how bad everything else is going to be?"

Levi sighed but protested no more. He stood behind Erwin as a loud group of teenagers entered the line behind them.

Over the course of 30 minutes, the group of four weaved through the line in the hot sun. When they finally entered the tower they were instantly relieved to be almost on the ride, and to be out of the Anaheim heat. The line, now moving faster, eventually weaved its way into a dark room with a faux storm brewing outside. To Levi's dismay, they were part of a large group, including the rowdy teenagers that had been with them throughout the line. Erwin stared at the blank screen in the corner, wondering who would be the douche to scream after the short presentation (he guessed it would be one of the teenagers). Hanji clung to his arm in fear. Mike stood next to Levi, trying to take in all the different smells mingling together.

The cast members closed the doors and the short movie began. As usual, it told the story of the five passengers who entered the Hollywood Tower Hotel's elevator and how it was soon after struck by lightning. Hanji's grip on Erwin tightened. Their fingernails dug into his skin near the end of the film and he gritted his teeth. The film went off and the room was dark. A clap of thunder sounded and a shrill scream was heard, right in Erwin’s ear (it was, in fact, obviously one of the teenagers). Both Levi and Hanji jumped slightly.

Another set of doors opened and, to Levi's dismay, revealed more lines. The small crowd dissipated as they were split between two elevators. As their own group came to one, the employee put them in row 6, with just enough space to fit each of them. The doors opened to reveal yet another dark room. It had seats for them to sit in for the duration of the ride and Hanji almost yelled out when they saw that row 6 was the very front.

"Errrrrwiiiiiin." They complained. "Do I have to go?"

"Hanji." Levi said, "stop being a child and sit down."

Hanji pouted but moved to sit on the inside. Levi sat next to them, with Erwin on his left, and Mike next to the aisle. A few more groups entered and after the Disneyland employees checked their seatbelts, the doors closed and The Twilight Zone theme sounded. Here, Hanji held onto Levi's shoulder.

A short speech by the narrator ensued, accompanied by creepy visuals of their reflections being distorted in a mirror as they "entered the twilight zone". Levi leaned over to speak in Hanji's ear as the narrator's speech neared an end.

"See, Hanji, it's not that ba-" He was interrupted by the elevator suddenly lurching down into the darkness.

A shrill scream sounded through the elevator. Levi grabbed Erwin's and Hanji's arms with each of his hands as the elevator sped back up. Light filled the cabin when they reached the window that showed the park, in quick, lurching glimpses. Levi's screams filled the elevator, mixing with Hanji's loud laughter and the other rider's screams. The ride slowed and Levi fumbled to unbuckle his belt. He fought his way in front of Mike and hurtled out of the elevator.

When the other three caught up to him, his face was flushed and he glared at them, almost daring them to even mention his yelps. Still, Mike and Hanji snickered quietly. Erwin scolded them and Levi shot them a look and the two stopped for a moment… until they saw their pictures.

Hanji had a wide grin on their face, their eyes shining. Levi's face was twisted in, well, terror, and agony. His nails dug into Hanji's and Erwin's arms. Erwin's face also showed fear, but it was obviously meant jokingly. Mike was staring ahead at the light shining from outside, his expression neutral.

The expression on Levi's face made Erwin suddenly double over in laughter. Not long after, mike and Hanji joined him. When Erwin looked back up at Levi, he had actual tears in his eyes.

"I'm-" laugh "-sorry-" wheeze "-Levi" Erwin struggled.

Levi stomped on Erwin’s foot as hard as he could, which actually hurt the large man quite a bit, and stalked through the small store outside. Erwin, Mike, and Hanji eventually recovered and made their way to where they could see Levi steaming outside.

"I want to go again. I liked it." Hanji told them.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them breezed through Monsters, Inc., Soaring Over California, and, although Levi protested, The Little Mermaid. They neared their final stop before they would move onto Disneyland itself: California Screamin'.

"This line is ridiculous." Levi complained. A sign told them that the wait time would be 60 minutes.

"And you thought the Tower of Terror line was bad." Hanji taunted.

Levi shot them a look and moved between them and Erwin. The shorter man looked at the taller one, the one there with previous experience. "Is it worth it?" Levi questioned.

Erwin grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Levi, it goes upside down. It's more intense than anything over in Disneyland. And almost anything here... Except Tower of Terror..." Levi muttered something under his breath, either a quiet stab at Erwin or yet another fake explanation for the Tower incident.

"Hey, guys," Hanji said, looking around, "where'd Mike go?"

Erwin looked to his left and noticed for the first time that his mustached companion had left his side. He turned around, wondering how he could lose such a tall man with a bright head of hair. Levi tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a crowded food stand not far away. Mike stood next to it with a churro in one hand and a massive turkey leg in the other. He hadn't taken a bite out of either, but instead, it looked like he was sniffing them. Many people in the line behind him were looking at him, and his food, in interest and confusion.

"He did tell me he was looking forward to all the different smells," Hanji shrugged before making their way through the crowd to where Mike stood. They took the turkey leg from his right hand.

"Thanks for getting me that turkey leg I told you about." She took a huge bite from the large piece of poultry.

"You're welcome, Hanji." Mike told them, making his way back to Levi and Erwin, who had decided to get in line for California Screamin' despite the long wait time. "Do either of you want a churro?" Mike asked them. "I only got it for the smell."

"Are you sure, Mike?" Erwin asked. Mike nodded and Erwin took the Mexican dessert from his left hand. "Thanks,” he smiled.

So they waited. Erwin with his churro and Hanji with their turkey leg. They somehow tore through it before they were halfway through the line. The four of them chatted and examined a map of Disneyland they had grabbed, planning for the rest of the day. They got to the front of the line before the hour was over. Levi sat in the very front of the car with Erwin. Hanji and Mike climbed in behind them. Hanji, excited, talked Mike's ear off while they waited for cast members to check their lap bars. Levi, annoyed, told Hanji to shut up, and was told by one of the employees to sit facing forward. He was fuming by the time they took off.

Hanji's screams mixed with laughter and Erwin decided to raise his hands up when they dropped, which Levi did not particularly enjoy. Mike smiled and Levi let out a startled yelp or two. The ride was over in a matter of minutes and they unloaded. Levi complained that Erwin was "too enthusiastic" and Erwin retaliated that Levi was a party pooper. Hanji tried to break them up and pointed to the photo of them.

Levi's hair was blown across his face, blocking most of it. Erwin was grinning, as was Mike. Hanji's face was blocked by Erwin, who had decided to sit in front of them.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel," Erwin suggested.

"I thought we were going to Disneyland next," Mike told him.

"We were." Levi interjected, "I don't understand why you want to go on it when there's one at every carnival."

"Please, guys," Erwin begged. "Just once. This ferris wheel isn't like others."

Hanji smiled, "I'm game."

Mike shrugged and Levi just sighed in resignation. Erwin led the way to two line entrances. Both had signs over them. One read "swinging", the other read "non-swinging".

"Erwin?" Hanji asked, "what does it mean by swinging and non-swinging? What's the difference?" She peered up at the ferris wheel and heard laughter from the carriages above her.

"Oh, there's none, really. C'mon," he said, and stepped into the swinging line.

"There is a little difference," Mike piped up, but Erwin put a finger to his lips, a smile on his face.

"You're up to something, Erwin," Levi said to him, but joined him in line. Erwin grinned innocently in response, looking at the ducks gliding through the nearby water.

They reached the front of the line in no time. The entire last 15 minutes, Levi had been staring intently, trying to get Erwin to reveal the information he had been withholding, but to no avail. Erwin smiled at the attendant that opened the door to the carriage for them and sat next to Hanji, across from Mike and Levi. They were able to get a carriage to themselves.

"So, Erwin," Hanji asked once they had boarded, "what's the difference between swinging and non-swinging? Are we allowed to shake the carriage? Is it more unstable? Is it a mini-rollercoaster?"

"You'll see," is all Erwin said.

They moved slowly, as the carriages below them were unloaded and loaded. When they were half-way to the top of the wheel, the carriage slid smoothly down a sort of track into the interior of the wheel. Hanji and Levi both clutched the fenced sides of the carriage while Mike fiddled with a small paper bag he had found on the side of the carriage, a faint smile on his face, and Erwin leaned back in his seat, chuckling quietly. Hanji looked around frantically as theirs and Erwin's side tilted upward.

Finally, when the carriage stilled, Levi cautiously leaned across to Erwin and softly slapped him across the face.

"Oh, you can't tell me that wasn't fun," the blond told him, after recovering.

"It was unexpected." Levi said simply.

"You were scared weren't you?" Hanji teased.

"Shut up, Hanji!" Levi said

As they moved around the wheel, they grew accustomed to the carriage shifting positions. Hanji laughed quietly in the corner and Levi crossed his legs and leaned back. Mike continued examining the barf bag and Erwin gazed out over the manmade lake.

"I wonder what would happen if I stood up," Hanji wondered aloud. She placed one hand on Erwin and another on the side of the carriage.

They were about to stand but Levi shouted, "Hanji no!"

They looked at him, leaned back in her seat and laughed loudly. "Well I wasn't gonna actually do it, Levi. Chill out."

Soon, their carriage had gone around the wheel twice and they came to a slow stop. The Disneyland employee opened the door and they climbed out. As they walked through the exit, Hanji marveled the smooth engineering of the ferris wheel and told Erwin about what they could see of it. Mike walked with Levi as they made their way back to the front of the park.

"So, Levi. Did you enjoy your first time at California Adventure?" he asked.

"I enjoyed the rides, I guess, but not the everlasting taunting."

Mike smiled and turned back to the other two. They continued talking enthusiastically as they walked across the way, to Disneyland. For Hanji and Levi, it was their first time.

The four of them pushed through the turnstiles and began walking through Disneyland. "Okay. Space Mountain first," Hanji announced. They made their way over to the popular ride. The line was said to be an hour.

"Can we just get a Fastpass and come back later?" Levi asked.

"Fastpass return isn't until 8 o'clock. It's four right now. Do you want to wait an hour or four hours?" Hanji challenged.

Levi sighed but walked behind the other three as they weaved through the lines to where they met a group of teenagers in the hot sun. The same group from the Tower of Terror.

"Deja vu," Levi muttered. Hanji giggled.

The group was rowdy and loud throughout the wait, but the four tried their best to ignore them. Instead, Hanji and Mike began to play a game of "Ninja", where the two of them would try to slap each other's hands away. When one of them lost both of their hands, they would lose. Mike won in a matter of minutes. Hanji challenged him to a rematch and Erwin decided to join in. Levi marveled at their immaturity, and told them that they were acting so.

"C'mon Levi," Hanji whined, "you're no fun. Play with us."

"If I did, I'd beat you all," he stated simply.

"Is that so? Do you wish to prove it?" Erwin asked.

"Bring it on, Blondie," Levi challenged, joining the game.

He slapped away one of Hanji's hands first. In turn, they used their free hand and tried to hit Mike, but he was too fast. It came to Erwin, and he made a move towards Mike, eliminating one of his hands. Mike took out Hanji, slapping their second hand. They didn't complain but watched excitedly as Mike was taken out by Levi. It was down to Erwin and Levi, neither of them having lost a hand yet. But, they came to the entrance too soon. An employee allowed them inside a dark chamber that they walked along, the rowdy teenagers ahead of them.

But, they soon reached another line and Erwin and Levi resumed their game. Levi was watching Erwin intently, watching his every move. Erwin’s arm swung down on Levi’s, but Levi was just too fast, and he missed. It was now Levi’s turn, and he swung his arm towards Erwin’s right one. Erwin was too slow and his right arm was out. It was now his turn. His left arm was still free and he had a chance to win. He brought it down on Levi's but the short man was too fast. Like a flash of lightning, Levi spun around and swatted Erwin's last arm, deeming himself the winner.

Hanji applauded and Mike smiled from behind his mustache. Erwin pouted slightly and Levi patted him on the back.

"Don't be so disappointed, Blondie," he told the taller, smirking "you'll do better next time."

Then, an employee working the ride asked Hanji how many they had. They told him, four, and proceeded to ask if they could be in the front of the car. He brought them over to the side, saving them from having to be on the ride with the group of teenagers. Hanji grabbed Levi's forearm and led him to the front when the employee said so. Erwin and Mike walked over to the second row. A car returned from a dark tunnel and emptied out, so they could enter. Hanji jumped in excitedly, almost toppling Levi in after them.

Everyone was settled soon and they slowly creeped up a track. They reached a tunnel with random blinking lights. "Why is it so dark?" Levi asked Hanji.

"Because we're in space," they told him.

They came to another tunnel with rotating lights and Levi murmured that he was getting dizzy. It was short lived, though, because they soon took off on a long trail of twists and turns. Erwin's yells reverberated through the dark cavern and Hanji giggled next to Levi. When they finally reached the end, a light flashed and the car came to a stop where people were waiting.

Hanji exited and led the way. "I can't wait to see this picture," they announced.

They came to the picture booth and looked at theirs. Levi's brow was furrowed, his mouth partly open as if he was confused. Hanji's lips were puckered, their fingers in the shape of a peace sign against their cheek mockingly. Erwin sat behind Levi, his arms in the air and a grin on his face. Mike was looking at Erwin and smiling.

Hanji snapped a picture of the picture with their cell phone and pulled out a map of the park. "Next: Star Wars!" Levi groaned and it was Erwin's turn to pat him on the back.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them climbed on Star Wars, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and even Dumbo. Next, they walked to the front of the Pirates of the Caribbean entrance. "Okay. You two wait in line," Hanji told Erwin and Levi, "Mike and I will go buy some snacks." They took the mustached man by his forearm and led him after them.

Levi was about to protest, but they were soon lost in the crowd. Erwin put his large hand on Levi's back and led him to the line for Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Does everyone in Southern California decide to come here on the same day? Do they decide this in secret?" Levi asked Erwin, "and do they all decide to bring small children?" As if on cue, a kid in front of them in line burst out in tears. Erwin smiled but Levi was not pleased with this display of adolescence. "Hey, shut up, brat." He told the child.

"Excuse me," a small woman carrying another baby grabbed Levi's arm, "don't tell my kid to shut up."

"I'll say what I want. If I want your kid to shut up, I'll say so."

"Do you want me to get my husband?" The woman threatened.

Levi rolled up his sleeves, "Call him right over, lady."

Suddenly, Levi was plucked out of the air and swung over Erwin’s shoulder. "Let's break this up, please. There's no need to overreact."

"I'm not overreacting." The woman told him, "he told my kid to shut up. That's unacceptable."

"Yeah, sure." Erwin mumbled as he brought Levi to a bench back on the street. He set him down and sat down next to him.

"I could've taken care of that myself," Levi grumbled.

"Levi, this is Disneyland. People don't get into fights at the happiest place on earth."

Levi rolled his eyes but said no more. A few minutes later, Hanji and Mike returned. Hanji held a bucket of popcorn in both hands and Mike had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I thought you were getting in line. What happened?" he asked.

Hanji stuffed a handful of popcorn in their mouth and chewed slowly. "Hm. Levi got in a fight and now he's in time out." They grinned and walked away to stand in line yet again.

They got in fast enough and climbed into a boat. They were lucky enough to all fit in the front. Three teenagers about 15 or 16 occupied the row behind them. The boat lurched into movement and passed by a restaurant on its way into a dark cavern. The boat dipped and slid down an incline.

"Erwin," Levi said, "you told me there weren't any drops on this one. That's why we skipped Splash Mountain."

"Don't worry it's nothing too bad. And we _are_ going on Splash Mountain. Hanji really wants to."

Levi didn't respond as they neared some steam with a face projected on it. A boy behind them turned to his companion. "That's Davy Jones, right Mikasa?" he asked. The girl nodded and he turned to the blond boy on his other side and said loudly, "That's Davy Jones."

The boat idled along and they passed multiple animatronics. Hanji's eyes sparkled as they observed them and Mike's nose was in the air, taking in the smells. The boy behind them spoke again. "Hey, Armin. That's Jack Sparrow right there. And there. And there's some cats there. Wow, they look so realistic."

Suddenly, Levi turned around and Erwin audibly groaned. "You do know you're not alone, right, kid? Save your comments for yourself, or after the ride."

The kid's green eyes where wide in surprise and Erwin quietly apologized on Levi's behalf, then returned to watching the robots. When they hopped out of the boat and walked back into the sunlight, Erwin turned to Mike. "We need to keep Levi from interacting with anyone under the age of twenty for the rest of the day," he said just loud enough for Levi to hear.

 

* * *

 

 

Next, they boarded Haunted Mansion, which was not far away from Pirates of the Caribbean. Levi refused to board a hearse with Hanji so he hopped on one with Mike, who he knew wouldn't disturb him. Despite this, he could hear Hanji's excited talk with Erwin from the hearse ahead of them.

They moved past holographic ghosts and floating instruments. Hanji wondered aloud how they did that and Erwin indulged their interests and did not interrupt them. Mike took this time to rest his feet and relax from waiting in long lines. He lazily watched a cemetery pass by and listened to singing busts.

Hanji laughed at the hitch hiking ghosts and told the others of their displeasure that the ride was over so fast. She led them by the arms (except for Mike, who walked behind the other three), telling them that they had to go find the princesses now and take pictures before it was too late. "According to the list of shows and times, the princesses should be meeting and greeting right now," they told them.

"Hanji, I'm a grown-ass man," Levi told her, "I don't want to take a picture with a princess."

Hanji snorted. "Levi, you're at Disneyland. You may be grown, but you're never too old to want to see a Disney princess. You have a favorite, and she's bound to be here, and I can guarantee you want to see her. Who're your favorites, guys?" They addressed Mike and Erwin.

"Tiana," Mike said simply.

"I like Ariel best," Erwin told them.

"And you, Levi?" asked Hanji.

Levi sighed. "Belle, from Beauty and the Beast, I suppose. What about _you_ Hanji?"

"Hm," they thought, "well, I recently saw Frozen, and I really liked Anna. But she's new, so they probably don't have her. Belle's my second favorite though."

So they made their way through a sector of the park in search of actresses in princess getup. Erwin found Ariel first. They waited in line but finally reached the young woman wearing the sea foam green dress. Hanji snapped a picture of Erwin grinning next to the redhead and they continued.

Next, they spotted Belle, who had a relatively shorter line. Hanji and Levi took a picture together with the girl in the gold dress. Hanji put up a thumbs-up and Levi flashed a rare and brief smile. They thanked her and finally found Tiana, who had the longest line they had seen. Mike finally reached his favorite princess, and was considerably taller than the dark-skinned actress. They smiled together nonetheless and Hanji took another picture to add to their ever growing collection of Disneyland pictures. After they finished with princesses, they pulled out a map to figure out the next ride.

"That one," they pointed to a white blob on the map.

"Seriously, Hanji?" Levi asked, "it's basically the creepiest animatronics ever paired with the most annoying song ever. Why?"

"You can't go to Disneyland and not go on It's a Small World. And, it's right here. C'mon, guys." They led them to a large white building. The four of them waited in a long line then boarded a boat that led them around the world in the form of song and robots. It wasn't long before they got off, but the song had stuck in each of their heads long before that. Even after they had exited and begun making their way over to Splash Mountain, Mike was quietly singing the song under his breathe.

"It's a small world after all," Levi joined in song softly. Eventually, Erwin and Hanji joined as well and they sang all the way to the edge of the Splash Mountain line, where a short blonde shushed them politely.

The sun was setting when the four of them boarded a log, despite Levi's protests, for he did not wish to get wet. He sat behind Mike, hoping the tall man would shield him from the water. He groaned when he saw more animatronics, but they finally came to the biggest drop, where they all emerged soaked. They exited and looked at the picture.

Mike, in the front, had his arms up in the air, as did Erwin in the back, and Hanji in front of him. The only one who did not was Levi, who was covering his face with the back of Mike's shirt. They began walking to the next ride, and Hanji was asking Mike and Erwin if they had enjoyed the last one. Levi had enjoyed it, but he didn't dare tell them so.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you freaking kidding me? This ride, really Hanji?" said Levi.

"Oh come on, Levi, it'll be fun, right guys?" Hanji said to their other companions. Erwin nodded, and Mike shrugged in agreement. "Okay, see? Let's go!" shouted the scientist as they got in line.

After waiting 15 minutes in line, they finally boarded the "beehive", with Hanji and Levi in front, and Erwin and Mike in the back. Once the ride started, they all sat back and relaxed, all except for Hanji, who was jokingly overreacting to the ride's effects by yelling and screaming.

"Hanji, shut up, I'm trying to sleep" said the short man next to them. They got the hint and sat back down.

Everything was peaceful until they got to the area with the Heffalumps and Woozles. "This is so stupid, why would anyone be afraid of these pink elephants?" Levi said, almost nodding off.

Suddenly, he heard a huge shriek from the back seat. Both Hanji and Levi turned around to find Mike clinging to Erwin's arm as if he was scared for his life. Hanji was stunned, for they had never seen Mike get this scared before, but Levi had a different reaction. He started laughing and began teasing Mike for being a wuss. Hanji, however, whispered in his ear and reminded him about the Tower of Terror incident, the ghost of a smirk coloring their face.

"Shut up!" cried the short man as Hanji cracked up. Meanwhile, Erwin was comforting Mike in the back until the ride ended. After it was over and they got off, they all agreed never to ride that ride again, although it took some convincing to get Hanji to say yes.

 

* * *

 

 

After wandering around aimlessly for a while, they realized that it was getting late, and, for the first time, one of them yawned. So of course, this caused the other three to yawn as well. One of them pulled out their phone and told the others it was 8:12 PM.

"Oh," Hanji said, disappointed, "I wanted to see the parade." Then, they yawned again. "Oh, but I guess I'm pretty tired, huh?"

Levi yawned then. "I'm ready to go home. Why don't we maybe grab dinner from a drive-thru or something?"

Mike nodded, but the rest of them weren't sure if it was in agreement or if he was falling asleep. Erwin took his forearm in his own hand to ensure he didn't crawl up and sleep right there on the walkway of Tomorrowland. Then, he nodded in agreement and they began walking towards an exit. The employee offered each of them a hand stamp, as if people leaving at this time even planned on coming back, but each declined. All except Hanji, who, as they said, "wanted to get a sort of temporary souvenir" (despite the Mad Hatter hat they had bought for themself. The others had bought hats as well, so they told Hanji they didn't need a temporary souvenir when they had a longer-lasting one).

They continued towards the tram that was waiting for passengers and boarded in the same positions they had had that morning, which seemed like days ago to the tired foursome. The tram took off and idled towards the parking deck. Each of their heads were bowed in fatigue and Erwin volunteered to drive them home despite his own tiredness. Although the ride was short, Mike fell asleep for a time, his head on Erwin's shoulder, and Levi lazily fiddled with his new Sorcerer Mickey hat. Even Hanji was too tired to even move their head, which was heavy with fatigue.

As they were near their destination, fireworks boomed through the sky. Hanji looked up quicker than they’d moved all day and looked at them, the reflection showing in their glasses. Mike and Erwin looked up, too, admiring the fiery beauties. Even Levi smiled a little, although serenely and discreetly.

After the fireworks, they reached a stop and Erwin dragged Mike out of the tram behind him. They didn't talk much as they made their way through the dark parking garage. They weren't paying much attention and almost overlooked their own car. When the four finally did find it, Erwin climbed in the front with Mike in the passenger seat. Hanji and Levi sat behind them.

The three not driving fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their seats’ headrests. Erwin smiled, thinking about their long day, as he started the engine and pulled out of the garage. He knew that this day would not be forgotten, no matter how little Mike had spoken, how much Hanji had, and how impatient Levi had been. The driver was content as he made his way down Disneyland Drive, and onto the freeway, telling himself that the four of them should come back sometime.


End file.
